1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to welding machines, and more particularly to welding machines that effectively utilize space while being easily mountable to horizontal surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-contained welding machines include a prime mover, generator, electrical components such as resistors and inductors, suitable controls, and welding power output terminals. A sturdy base provides a rigid support for the prime mover, generator, and other components. Aesthetic covers conceal and protect many of the working parts.
Although self-contained welding machines are specifically designed to be transportable, it is often desirable to more or less permanently mount them to a horizontal surface. For that reason, it is known to fabricate their bases with several lugs that protrude from the sides of the base. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior welding machine 2 having a base 4 with end walls 6 and side walls 8. Lugs 10 protrude from the side walls 8 and terminate in respective outermost ends 18. A hole 12 in each lug 10 receives a fastener, not shown, for mounting the welding machine to a horizontal surface.
It is important that self-contained welding machines occupy a minimum of volume so as to fit within transporting vehicles and also within available spaces at job sites. Accordingly, the length and width between the extremities of the welding machine base in contact with a horizontal surface must be as small as possible for a given machine capacity. Conversely, for a given base length and width the various machine components should be arranged to maximize welding machine capacity. For the welding machine 2 of FIG. 1, the width of the base 4 is the distance between the intersections 14 of vertical planes that pass through the outermost ends 18 of the lugs 10 on both sides of the base.
To increase utilization of space, some prior welding machine bases omitted the lugs 10. Instead, the holes for mounting the base to a surface were located inside the base side walls. However, access to the mounting holes and fasteners was then very difficult. The only way to obtain access to the mounting holes and fasteners was to remove the end walls and/or side panels Accordingly, the interior mounting holes of the prior welding machines were of limited usefulness.